Vanishing Hero: Warp (REBOOT)
by Jct1345
Summary: This is the story of the newest U.A. student Kenji (OC) who has a quirk that lets him teleport in my new and improved telling of Vanishing Hero: Warp!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Warped Origin

My name is Kenta Genji, and I live in a super powered world!

From people who can generate fire and those who can fly, to those with the ability to lift things with their minds and run at super speeds, over 80% of the population was born with some type of fantastic power, that we call quirks.

The sudden explosion of these quirks in the everyday society and the panic it ensued, gave rise to probably the coolest profession of all time, Superheroes. Heroes for short, are those who choose to use their quirks for the benefit of others. Selfless, brave, and honorable, these heroes embody some of the best aspects of humanity. Unfortunately it seems that just like comic books, for every hero there is someone who would rather use their gifts for their own benefits even if others suffer the consequences, a Villain. Unfortunately villainy is where my story starts.

My father, Koishi Genji is a ruthless super villain and one of the few organized crime bosses left in Japan. He is cruel yet powerful and demands authority everywhere he goes. He is most memorable for a battle against the Hellfire hero Endeavor, where he was burned so badly he was left with no use in his left arm, not that he really needs it. His quirk is called Foresight, it allows him to see up to 10 seconds into the future, making him virtually untouchable.

Let's just say my old man isn't the most understanding person in the world and because of his own success he held rather high expectations for his children.

His oldest son, my brother Sada was born with the ability to produce blades from the joints on his body, like his knees and elbows. Sada may be lacking in brains, but his quirk should allow him to become a master Assassin. My sister Okano has an amazing quirk that allows her to manipulate a persons body after kissing them. Her good looks and cunning mind make her a force to be reckoned with.

Two wonderful children to call his own, with formidable powers worthy of praise and admiration. Now you must be wondering where I the youngest child fits into this, what's my incredible power, well I'll answer that with a story of my own.

(10 years ago)

"What the hell did you just say!" I watched quietly as my father yelled at man wearing a white lab coat. He then slammed a clipboard that the man he had handed him onto the floor.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've run every test and we just can't determine the boy's quirk." The squeamish doctor quickly explained in a panic. "The joints in his pinky toes are developed correctly to suggest he has a quirk. But he's already 5 years old and no sign of a significant quirk has been discovered. A very weak

quirk like the ability to eat lots of spicy food without getting sick could have developed, but it's more likely that no quirk has develooooooopppp!"

My father quickly grabbed the poor man by the collar and hoisted him into the air. "Are you telling me that MY son is some weak quirkless loser….." His voice was compressed by his own anger but it was almost deathly threatening.

"I-I'm sorry sir but it looks like it… YAAHHH!" My father tossed the man aside as he turned away from the two of us.

I finally decided it was time to speak up. "Papa! What's going on? What are you to talking ab…" My father shot a vicious glare at me that kept me from finishing. His eyes full of shame, anger, and overwhelming disappointment.

"You!" He gestured to the doctor. "Get this weakling out of my sight!" My father then walked away, at that would be the last time I'd see my father for an ungodly amount of time.

Years past by as I was locked in my room. Hours and hours of isolation, the only social interactions I experienced were when one of the many servants that work at my father's mansion brought me my daily meal and even then they said no more than a few words to me.

I spent my time teaching myself to read and write, as books were one of the only luxuries available to a failure like me. But eventually you could only reread the same old books so many times before the stories are burned into your brain, to the point you don't even need to look at the words to know what they said. But I read on no matter and years of reading, hoping to replace the memory of dear old Dad's disappointed scowl that seemed to burn itself into my psyche permanently.

(9 years later)

In the years of solitude, I had grown into a very thin, pale individual. My nappy uncut hair reached all the way down to my shoulder's, covering most of my face but leaving a single eye visible.

One day I was sitting quietly on my bed when I suddenly heard a loud "SLAM!" and two of my father's thugs had busted down my door.

I stared up at the two menacing looking individuals and felt myself tremble. "What's going on? Who are you people?"

"Shut it kid." "Yeah we aren't here to answer your questions. All you need to know is that your coming with us." The thugs answered together, before grabbing me by each of my arms and dragging me out of my room. Any resistance on my part would've been fruitless considering my rather abysmal physical condition, so I gave in as the two men dragged me away.

(Minutes later)

The two thugs violently tossed upon reaching their destination, causing me to tumble across the floor into a brightly lit room.

When I recovered from the fall, my eyes began to adjust to the large amounts of light that I wasn't use to. When alas my vision returned I looked to see my father standing a few feet away from me, talking to a man I'd never seen before.

The man was rather tall and lanky and had long, shaggy, grey hair. He wore a mostly black outfit, with the exception of a strange pattern of white hands that clung to his body including one that covered most of his face.

"Here he is." My father said as he gestured to me. "This is the one I want you to perform the experiment on."

The word "experiment" scared me and I looked over to see what appeared to be multiple scientists working on a large amount of machinery including a large glass cylinder. As I study the strange equipment, the grey haired man walked slowly over to me.

He slowly examined my body as sat their awkwardly in fear. He walked circles around me multiple times before completing his evaluation. "Perfect…" He said, his voice very shrill and creepy. "He should work just fine." Then with a snap of his fingers two more henchmen lifted me up and began to take me towards the large glass tube.

This time I tried harder to resist verbally, as I was still unsure about the strange items that filled the room, but I was utterly ignored.

"If this works than you'll have my full support for your cause." I heard my father tell the man as they took me away.

"Oh don't worry." The stranger replied. "The boss guaranteed me this machine would work perfectly. This will be a spectacle to behold!"

With that I was placed inside the glass tube and my limbs were bound by shackles before the door was shut tightly behind me.

I was beginning to like the silver haired man less and less as he readied to begin his experiment "Are you ready?!" He asked one of his scientists who was working at the control panel, who replied to him with a nod. "Then begin!"

The scientists suddenly flipped one of the levers and started the machine. After a few seconds of engine noises and electronic buzzing, a thick purple mist began to rise from the floor of the tube and consumed everything inside it, including myself.

The feeling of the mist against my skin was painful but not unbearable. Like thousands of tiny needles puncturing my skin, I felt the strange chemicals entering my body and changing it. I tried to stay strong, but do to my own fear and the unexpected pain of the mist I let out a sharp scream.

The mist was only produced for a few short seconds and as soon as it stopped so did the pain, all that remained of the sensation was the lingering warm feeling on my skin.

"Did it work?" My father asked from outside of tube, his voice almost sounded concerned for his failure of a son.

"I don't know." The silver haired man answered honestly. "Let's find out." With that he pulled a remote with a large red button from his pocket and quickly pressed it.

Suddenly inside of the glass tube I could feel the air being sucked out of the small container from what seemed to be a vacuum. Slowly less and less air was available within the tube and it became hard to breathe.

I struggled to free myself from the shackles, but it was no use. The more I struggled the less air that was available to me. I could feel my eyes water and I became light headed as began to suffocate.

All I wanted was to get out of that tube. I wasn't ready to die. I could picture it so clearly, where I wanted to be, outside of this death trap. As my eyes began to fade black I pictured it one last time in my head, and in a split second. "Huuuuuhhhhh….." I took in a lifesaving deep breath.

I quickly looked around to find myself outside a couple yards from the glass tube that had been my prison and I couldn't believe it, I didn't move a muscle yet I traveled over a ten foot distance. I looked up at my father who had a similar stupefied look on his face.

We stood their silent and looked at each other, while the silver haired man grinned large enough that even the hand couldn't conceal it. "Perfect…." He said out loud.

"What happened? How did I…." I still had no words for what had just happened, but it felt good.

"Congratulations!" The creepy man said to me in a way that left me more disturbed than excited. "We've taken utter trash and created an absolute jewel."

"What do you mean by that?" When I turned back to my father he was standing tall over me, he was holding his katana up in the air as he prepared to brutally swing the sword. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I covered my face with my arms, but the swing never came.

I looked around to see that I was now a few feet past where my father and the strange man had been standing. I was finally starting to understand. I closed my eyes once more, and this time when I opened them I was back in front of my father and the man. "I can Teleport!"

"Well you have my undying gratitude Shigaraki-kun, and my loyalty and resources are at your disposal. You saved my son." My father addressed the man and I finally learned his name.

"Oh please, just Shigaraki. And I didn't save your son, I simply made him the perfect weapon. With a quirk that powerful not even All Might is safe." With that Shigaraki took his leave and I was left alone with my father.

I was nervous to be left with the man who had shunned me for the past nine years, and I think understandably so. But when I looked up at him I saw the last thing I was expecting, his smiling face.

"You're finally here, I finally get to meet you." His arms wrapped around me tightly in a warm hug. "My son…"

(6 months)

"Hahahah!" A fat bald man wearing an open black jacket laughed as he towered over me. "This time I'll kick your ass kid! No way are you gonna beat me again!" The man unhinged his underbite jaw and a large flaming ball flew from it directly for me.

By this time I had bulked up quite a bit as my body was lined with a healthy amount of muscle. My hair was much short now, but my jagged black bangs still tended to cover one of my eyes for the most part. I wore a skin tight black suit and was wielding a long Katana with two hands.

As the fire ball came hurtling towards me I simply vanished from the last line of fire. I appeared near the large man's massive stomach. "You talk too much." With a quick swiping kick to the giants belly, I compromised his center of gravity and caused him to stumble and fall to his back.

I pinned the man with my sword, holding it to the bottom of his so he couldn't open his grotesque weapon of a mouth. "You can gloat once you've won…" With that large lights illuminated the metal room where I had been doing most of my training.

I turned to a large one-way glass pane in the mostly bare room. "One hundred." I said to my father who I knew was watching from behind the glass, informing him on the amount of his lackies that I had beaten.

The single door to the training room slowly opened to what I thought was my exit, but I would be proven wrong as my father stepped through the threshold. "So…" His long black hair was tied up in a Japanese style ponytail and he wore his long black kimono. He held his long Katana by his working arm. "You think that your ready to on the big boys."

He glared at the fat man I'd just vanquished prompting him to exit the room in hurry. I tightened my grip on my sword. "HHHHAAAAAAAA!" I charged forward at my father and prepared a forward thrust.

He stood sturdy, not even attempting to block my strike. At the last second before impact I teleported behind my father and thrusted my sword forward, to which he simply side stepped out of the way.

His quirk is powerful, but not insurmountable. He can only see the future, which gives him a warning. An attack to powerful or fast to avoid will hit him no matter what. So I just have to be fast.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I teleported around him in no particular pattern, swinging randomly with my sword, but it was no use. He dodged every attack effortlessly.

After a while the rapid teleportations began to make me motion sick and I stopped to rest. "You don't know the limitations of your quirk and in these last few months you've learned to rely to heavily on it, even though increased use can make you sick." My father lectured, as I planned my next move.

"HA!" I grabbed a shuriken from a concealed compartment on my costume a quickly flung it at my father's face. The star shaped blade skated across my father's cheek, drawing blood.

I recovered from the brief sickness spell and stood to relish in my achievement. My father lightly felt the blood on his face before smirking. "Good job son. It looks like you were right, only gloat once you've won and it seems I underestimated you." I was excited to receive praise from my father but he wasn't finished. "But this fight's far from over and I think it's time I started using my quirk." His eyes began to glow a bright green and I knew I was in trouble.

"Crap!"

(Later)

I layed down spread out on my back as I was breathing heavily. "You lasted five whole five minutes, that's quite the accomplishment. I knew a lot of pro heroes who wish they could've said the same." My father said as he offered me a hand up, which I took.

My father's expression suddenly took a much more serious turn. "Shigaraki wants to see you in action. Now. He wants you to make your debut and kill a pro hero. Your siblings are already working for him and now it's your turn."

"Kill a hero…." I responded softly. It had been known to me for some time now that my purpose was to fight and kill professional heroes and the last few months had been preparing me mentally and physically for this. I just thought I'd have a bit longer to wait.

"I think you're ready." My father replied strongly. "This is a big moment for you and the league of Villains in general. I know you have what it takes." He sounded sincere in his words, but not very confident.

I wanted to make him proud I wasn't sure about murdering some hero, but I knew that the way things were with my father and the rest of our family was something I didn't want to risk losing. "I'll do it! I'm ready!"

A warm grin captured my father's face as he looked at me. "Yeah. I know you are."

(On the mission)

I leaned myself up against a chalkboard and let out a small sigh. "This sucks." To my right was a snarling 10 foot lizard man with glowing yellow eyes growled at a preschool classroom full of children and one instructor.

"We're sending Komodo with you to make sure everything goes well." The words of my father echoed in my head. "We're gonna send you into a public place to stir up trouble and when a hero comes to stop you, you finish him."

"Everyone stay down!" The hiss-like reptilian voice of Komodo echoed throughout the classroom. "Be careful! I eat little kids like you!" He shouted at the frightened school children.

"Calm down." I said calmly, trying to disguise my own nervousness. "Just wait for the hero to show up. No need to spill any extra blood."

"Don't you think you can boss me around little man." The fork like tongue of the lizard man flickered in front of me. "Just cause your dad's the boss doesn't mean your in charge."

"Don't push him!" My dad's voice rang through the high tech helmet.

"Whoa what the hell!" I freaked out as the voice caught me off guard. "How are you talking to me."

"This helmet can help you use your quirk, but it can also can keep us in contact with you. Now listen to me, you don't wanna anger this guy. He's not known for his patience." The words of warning got me to back off, but didn't do anything to help my nerves as I was still on edge.

"Yeah that's what I thought punk. Don't step outta line." The thuggish lizard said as he too backed off.

While this was happening one of the children decided he would be the one to save the day. "Hey you nasty Villains!" Komodo turned around to find a small boy whose eyes were filled with white light. "Take this!" A thin energy beam blasted into the lizard man's dress knocking him back slightly, but eventually the child ran out of stamina and Komodo overpowered the blast.

"Damn brat!" The humanoid lizard began to charge at the boy. "Your gonna pay for that!" His razor toothed jaw opened widen enough to fit the child whole and the poor kid was frozen in fear.

"Crap!" For some reason I couldn't watch this happened and jumped into action. "HA!" I teleported in front of Komodo and fired a powerful uppercut into his scaly jaw. "I told you know Innocen-AAAAHHHHH!" The lizard man grabbed me by my leg and threw me into the wall.

"What are you doing!" My father yelled at me through my helmet. "You need to stand Dow…." It turns out that Komodo's attack had damaged my helmet and the communication had been cut out.

"I'm sick and tired of you kid!" The angry reptile yelled out me. "I'm gonna eat that kid and your gonna stay out of my way or I'll rip you in half."

"Yeah. I don't think so." I teleported directly in front of the lizard and kicked him through a nearby window. "Call the cops!" I yelled as teleported outside of the building to confront Komodo.

"You're really gonna fight me wanna-be?" I found his shrill voice intimidating, but I refused to back down. I responded by unsheathing two Tantō (Japanese combat knives) each about a foot long in the blade. "Ha! That's cute." He smirked before opening his large jaw as a fireball formed in his mouth.

It felt like deja vu as I teleported away from the fireball's trajectory. I appeared behind the scaly monster and slashed at him with my twin blades, to know effect it simply bounced off the scales. The next thing I knew an 8-foot tail was slammed into my chest with the force of a moving car.

"Dammnit! Ack! Where are the cops." Blood flew from my mouth as I coughed. "That's not good." My vision suddenly went dark as my father had deactivated the helmet all together in hopes of stopping me.

I removed the helmet and was now fighting without the targeting software that helped focus my quirk. "He's just a kid!" I heard the school teacher say from the whole Komodo made in the classroom, drawing attention to himself and his students.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about dinner." Komodo said as he began to charge towards the class.

"Oh no you don't." I quickly teleport in front of the charging lizard and flung a throwing star directly into into his eye.

"AAAHHHHGGGGGGG!" The lizard man screamed as the pain warped the villain's mind back to it's more animalistic side. I quickly grabbed my Katana and slashed at his softer underside. "RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!"

I stood still for a second, trying to figure out my next move, and this would b my biggest mistake. The powerful tail once again slammed into my stomach and there would be no getting up from that.

The snarling beast then pounced on top of me and tried to bite my head off, I stopped this just in time by holding my sword up parallel keeping the raging beast at bay. This worked briefly, but as the weight of the beast began to take its toll the sword ripped past the padded glove of my suit and into my hand causing it to bleed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I had know idea what I was doing. I was there lying on the ground seconds away from dying, trying to protect people that I didn't know from a giant lizard, but I wasn't gonna run away and I wasn't about to die here. I didn't know why then but I wasn't just about to let those kids get hurt. "HHHHHAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I teleported behind the rampant lizard. "Take this!" With all my strength I kicked Komodo in scaly head and sent him tumbling to the ground, before he lost consciousness.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha." I was utterly exhausted. I struggled to calm my breathing as worried stares from concerned children fell upon me. "Ha Ha Ha.. Hey!" I called out causing the kids to jump. "Ha. Someone should… someone should time him up." That's the last thing I remember saying before I collapsed.

(Moments later)

"Hey….." An unfamiliar voice rung out in my unconscious head. "Hey kid! HEY!"

I bursted into consciousness in a confused state and when I looked up I saw a large muscular man with golden blonde hair and an enormous smile. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed in a confused state.

"Who am I? Are you serious?" The man in red spandex and a blue cape asked before taking a flexing pose. "I'm All Might!"

(Author's Notes)

Hi guys it's summertime and I decided to reboot this story that I have a lot of passion about. I hope you can see how much my writing has improved at this point. This story will take up a lot of the summer, and I hope you enjoy it. Read, Rate, Review. Bye! Luv Y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zero to Hero

(Flashback)

After receiving my quirk, my father had me study famous pro heroes. Their quirks, weaknesses, tendency in combat. I even kept a journal on all my research.

Between my general studies with a tutor and physical training with Father, I would sit in a dark room for hours and study clips of heroes, but then I came across one that changed everything.

"The guy's saved over a hundred people already and hasn't even been 10 minutes. This is crazy." The audio from the computer blared across the dark room, and that's when I heard it.

"AHAHAHAHA!" A laugh so powerful and packed with such confidence and energy that no one could ignore it. A man a blonde haired man with an enormous smile lifted himself from the rubble of crashed train. "Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived, because I am here!"

I couldn't take my eyes off this proud hero. Even though I knew that I should feel nothing but disgust for heroes, I couldn't help but feel impressed and inspired by this man. As I watched the clip all I could remember saying was "Wow…."

(Flashback ends)

"I'm All Might!" The same confident voice from the video, now spoke clearly to me in person. Of course I knew who All Might was, I was simply disorientated by the earlier fight and now I was too shocked to speak.

"Hey kid." All Might said in more personal and quiet voice. "You were the one who took down that lizard right." He pointed to a tied up Komodo.

"Yeah, that was me." I said weakly as I slowly began recovering my strength. When I began to sit up I wasn't able to make it the full way up as a sharp pain filled my stomach. "AAAHHHH!"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, most of your ribs are broken." All Might explained pushing me back down onto the ground. "How old are you kid?"

"I just turned 15 a few weeks ago, and my names Kenji." My tone hardly reflected my emotions, but I was still disoriented and having trouble thinking. "My father is a super villain. He sent the two of us here to kill whatever hero showed up, but I'm sure he didn't think it'd be You."

All Might's expression didn't change but he seemed to be more serious. "A villain, planning a hit on a hero. This is pretty serious, but you turned on your ally. Why?"

In my confused state I had let out more information than I would've otherwise and reluctant to continue, but I figured it was over anyway so why does it matter. "He was gonna hurt a kid. A kid who never did anything wrong, he just didn't want to die. I couldn't sit by and watch so I did something."

"That sounds like a pretty brave move. Almost heroic." All Might said after a brief pause. "Nothing personal kid, but sympathy for the innocent doesn't sound like a good trait for a villain."

"Yeah, That did cross my mind once or twice. But what can I do, it's the family business." I began to stare up into the evening sky as things began to clear up in my mind. "But I guess it doesn't matter now, you're gonna take me to jail right."

"Well not jail. First time unlicensed Quirk use is typically just a fine and an even smaller one if used in self defense. That's the only crime you've committed here today." All Might lifted me up gently and flung me over his shoulder. "I however have a much better idea!" His loud confident voice returned. "I'll take you with me to U. A. Where you'll learn to be a hero!"

"Wait a hero!? Wait HIGH SCHOOL!" I had finally regained my sense to 100 percent, but this was a situation I wasn't getting out of.

"Yeah you must be pretty strong if you can fend off a super villain all on your own! I'm confident you'd make an incredible hero!" All Might began to bend his legs and I found the air around us getting lighter. "Now let's go!" Then using his incredible strength, All Might lent into the air at incredible speeds.

"I think I'm gonna puke!"

"Not on the cape!"

(U. A. Campus)

When we arrived All Might took me to the school infirmary where this old lady kissed me and I was able to sit up again. After that I was taken to this strange meeting room where I was surrounded by almost a dozen pro heroes and a big white rat.

"What is this." A scraggly haired man wearing a dirty scarf and black clothes stood up to speak. I had watched a few clips on this guy, his name was Eraserhead and he had the power to temporarily erase quirks. My research suggests he's not very popular. "The school year is already underway and there is no way we'll take on new students. No exceptions."

"I agree with Aizawa. A late admission would break tradition. Sorry All Might." Said a hero wearing a cowboy hat and gas mask, this was the Gun Hero Snipes.

"Guys think about this for a second. This kid has the ability to take on a powerful villain on his own, and the skill to come out victorious. It was fate that I picked him up today. If he doesn't enroll here there is a very good chance that he can because a major part of the problem." A more deflated All Might defended his decision perfectly and caused a stir of discussions in the room.

"I understand both sides of the argument and I'm having a tough time reaching a decision." The rat spoke up in a calm voice and he shifted his attention to me. "Young man would you like to enroll in this school, from what we know of your father that wouldn't please him."

"If I wanted to please my father than I wouldn't have gone out of my way to have My ribs broken. I don't think I need schooling, I'm strong enough as it is. But if that's what it takes to reach my full potential then I'll gladly enroll here." I spoke the truth. I really thought that the best use for my powers was to help people with them, like those kids from earlier.

"You seem pretty confident kid." Eraserhead challenged me with his monotones voice. "Just what is your quirk anyway?"

I was hoping someone would ask that. I may have only recently received this power, but I knew it was strong and I loved to show it off.

I disappeared from my seat, getting the full attention of every hero in attendance. I teleported behind Eraserheads seat while everyone's eyes remained glued to the spot where I had previously been standing. "I can teleport!" Everyone turned around, and their eyes filled with shock and surprise.

"Whoa…." "I've never seen that before…." "That's incredible…."

"You see!" All Might was incredible excited thinking his point had been proven. "How could we let such an incredible gift go to waste. He has to be enrolled here."

"Why do you want to be a Hero, my boy?" The Rat asked.

"Ummmm. I guess that's a pretty good question." I thought for a second. "I don't really care about the whole popularity, I don't need to be number one. I just want to fight villains and make sure innocent people are safe. I'll be honest with you. I was born without any powers, quirkless." This caused all the heroes, even All Might to go silent in shock.

"A little over 6 months ago I was placed in a strange machine and it granted me this power, a power meant to hurt people." I began to clench my fist in anger as I thought about my situation. "When my father found out I didn't have any power he threw me away like garbage, he treated me like trash and I was too weak to stand up for myself. I want to protect the little people those who aren't strong enough to fight back for themselves…."

The room was quite for a moment, until the white rat stood up (not much taller) and began to clap. "Bravo! That's a truly heroic goal you have there young man! After a speech like that I believe there's no doubt that this is where you belong." The other heroes began to clap too, save for Eraserhead. "You shall be placed in the Hero course at once."

"I guess we can put him in class 1-." The gun hero pointed out.

"No." Eraserhead or Mr Aizawa said as he stood up from his chair. "The kids confident, but focused and down to earth. Not to mention talented. I want him in my class." The scruffy haired man said in dull voice as he exited the meeting room. "See You tomorrow kid…."

"Well That was pretty uncharacteristic." The mouse chirped. "Midnight would you please show young Kenta to the foreign exchange dorms, he'll be there until the student dormitory has been built completely."

(U.A. Exchange Student Dormitory)

"So why doesn't your quirk work through the skin on your face?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Good question." I didn't expect the scantily clad woman to answer, but she did in an honest way. "To be frank I don't really know how it works, but I guess I'm glad it doesn't. Or else the world would've been deprived of this beautiful face." She smiled at me. "Oh look we're here."

The Foreign Exchange Dormitory was a few blocks from the main campus. It was a two story apartment building with eight dorm rooms, four on each floor. It wasn't like the dorms were bad, but from U.A. I was expecting a bit more.

"Hey Pony!" Midnight called out to the dorm. "Come say hi to your new neighbor!"

After a few moments one of the doors on the second door slowly opened to reveal a short blonde haired girl with large blue eyes and two long gazelle-like horns. She seemed rather timid as she opened the door.

"This is Pony Tsunotori, she's an exchange student from America and is in class 1-B." Midnight explained since the blonde seemed to be having trouble finding her words. "Her Japanese isn't the best, but she tries hard. You'll be in the room next door." She tossed me a key. "Someone will be by to collect your costume in the morning and tomorrow is the fourth day of and you'll be in room 1-A. Good luck kid."

I teleported myself up the stairs in front of my dorm room, before waving midnight off. "I'll be alright." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes as she took her leave and I turned around to unlock my door.

"H-Hi…" Pony spoke up, it wasn't incredible but her Japanese was definitely understandable.

"Oh…. Hi." I responded rather awkwardly. Even though my quirk gave me a major confidence boost I still wasn't use to talking to girls.

"Um… I umm. Bye!" The blonde girl quickly rushed back into her own room.

"Oh crap, I guess I screwed that up." I sighed as opened the door to my room. "Haaaaahhh….. Highschool…."

(Next day, Classroom 1-A)

I stood outside of the classroom and waited for my introduction from Mr. Aizawa. To be honest I was incredibly nervous. I had a chance to finally cut my long dark hair which was a much more respectable length. I had dark black eyes and good symmetrical face. During combat training my dads thugs would always call me a pretty boy so it wasn't my looks I was worried about.

"Alright Student's. I know this is out of place, but we have a new student joining us today…" This was my cue. "He's here on recommendation, please welcome Kenta Genji."

I opened the ridiculously tall door and as soon as I entered the room, twenty pairs of eyes were glued onto me and I could hear whispers amongst the class as I walked up to the front of the class. "Hi my names is Kenta, and I'd rather you call me by that name if you wouldn't mind."

"Kenta's quirk gives him the unique power of teleportation, an ability like no one has ever seen before. That's why he's been allowed admission to this school past the registration date." Mr. Aizawa said for me. "Please demonstrate for the class."

"Okay." With that I teleported from one end of the classroom to the other and then back, leaving my classmates in shocked in silent.

"If there aren't any further questions, then we'll move on with class." Eraserhead announced and after a moment of silence I went to take my seat, but before I could a kid with messy green hair and freckles raised his hand. "Yes Mydoria."

"It's nothing." The kid spoke very timidly, but his voice was sort of calming to me, knowing there was some else here who was as nervous as I was. "It's just with a power that incredible, why didn't you register with the rest of us, it appears that your quirk would have fared well on the entrance exam."

All Might told me I shouldn't talk about my family or the fact that I was quirkless. This would be a tough question to answer, but I already figured I'd be asked something like that. "My father hates heroes and didn't want me to enroll here, but lately we had a falling out and I figured it was about time to put these powers to good use." This quieted the green haired kid.

I looked around to see if the class believed my story and it seemed like they did for the most part, but I noticed another problem. "Uh, Mr Aizawa. It seems like I don't have a seat…."

"Oh yeah there might not be enough seats." Mr Aizawa replied without looking up from his lesson plan. "Just stand or something."

"I got it." A girl's voice called out from the back of the class. A buxom woman with a spiky ponytail stood up. "I can make you a desk." With that her arm started to glow and after a few seconds a full sized desk popped out.

"There you go. You can sit behind me. Us recommendation students have to stick together." She gestured to herself and a boy with a scared face and strange hair who kept staring at me as I took my seat. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu by the way."

"Hi." I said keeping eye contact with the multi hair colored boy, who looked back at me with the same intensity. I eventually shifted my attention back to the girl. "Nice to meet you and thanks for the desk."

"Oh no problem. My quirk allows me to create anything that I know the material structure of." She said almost braggingly.

"Anything, like a Katana." She nodded. "Awesome." My Katana had been confiscated as evidence and so I was hoping to get a new one in the future, but that could wait.

"Why do you hate your father." The scarred boy finally spoke up. It was strange cause I never said I hated my father but I didn't correct him.

"Cause he's a selfish bastard who'd rather use MY quirk for his own personal gain instead of for helping people." I answered, not technically lying. The strange boy was satisfied with this answer and responded with a firm nod.

I was glad that these two seem nice, but for the remainder of my morning classes I received curious stares and vicious glares from the rest of the class.

(Lunchroom)

Whoa this place is big and it felt 20 times bigger not knowing anyone or having any friends. After getting my food I began to look for a place to sit. "Aizawa told me to talk to the class rep Tenya Iida. I think he was the one with glasses."

As I walked through the cafeteria I could feel the stares again. A new student at U. A. was unheard of until me, so the sudden attention was definitely warranted. But every time I passed a table I was met with a different reaction. The worst was from the tables of mostly girls, when they saw me walk by they quickly scrambled out of my way usual leaving one or two chairs in occupied, as if they were scared of me.

Yaoyorozu did offer me a seat at a table with her, the scared boy who's name I learned was Todoroki and a few students I recognized from home room, but names I still had to learn. I ended up declining telling her I should probably meet with the class rep, but now I wish I hadn't.

I began to around back and forth desperately when I felt a thud against my back.

"I'm sorry." I recognized that timid voice and turned around to find the green haired boy from early, Mydoria. He began to awkwardly apologize. "I was thinking about this mornings lesson and wasn't paying attention…. Hey you're the new student!"

I looked down to see that Mydoria's lunch had spilled on the floor. "Oh sorry. I was busy looking for the class rep and I guess I stopped too quickly and you spilled your food. My bad."

"You're looking for Iida?" Deku then pointed to my left and the tall boy with glasses had been right there the whole time. "He's sitting at our table, why don't you sit with us. I wanna ask about your quirk " When the topic of quirks came up Mydoria suddenly got really excited.

I ended up sitting next Mydoria and across from the class rep and a brown haired girl who a recognized from this morning.

"So, did you need something?" Iida was very straightforward and spoke so professionally that you'd swear he was a faculty member rather than a student.

"Yeah, I still need a hand learning the names of my classmates and figured since you're the class rep you'd be able to help." I made sure to come off as friendly but still confident as I spoke. "I know it's Tenya Iida, and I'm pretty sure Izuku….. Mydoria? And your Ochaco Uraraka right?"

"That's right!" The up beat girl said with a smile. "And your the new boy. With the super cool quirk."

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" Mydoria had been politely holding back his own excitement, but after the topic of my quirk had come back up he couldn't hold back his excitement. "It's incredible! I mean I know of the existence of teleportation quirks, but those mainly involve the creation of a portal, but your quirk works seemingly instantaneously…" He began to sputter words in an excited ramble

"Uh… calm down. It's not that special." My words seemed to bounce off of the mumbling Mydoria as I tried to stop him, but it turned out I had something more important to deal with.

"So the new kid is hanging out with Deku and his loser friends." A brutish voice called out from behind me. I turned around to find a boy with spiky blonde hair who I recognized from homeroom. "I don't care what your stupid quirk is ok loser! I'm the best in this school and don't you forget it!"

(Author's Notes)

Nothing really. If you're liking this please follow favorite and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting Schooled

"I don't care what your stupid quirk is ok loser! I'm the best in this school and don't you forget it!" I was pretty sure that this guys name was Bakugou, but I didn't remember his first name but at this point it didn't really matter.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" I got a face full of Bakugou's breath as he roared at me. "Fine! I'll just have to teach you a lesson." A small explosion bursted from Bakugou's hand meant to frighten me. "You gonna say something or what punk!"

"H-Hey…. Kacchan, don't you think you're being too aggressive…." Midoriya shook as he spoke, clearly afraid of the blonde boy, but he was able to get a response from my antagonizer.

"SHUT IT DEKU!" Bakugou yelled, taking his eyes off of me for a moment and providing an opportunity. "Huh. Where'd he go?"

"Who's Deku?" I said from directly behind Bakugou, startling the boy and causing him to jump. I then put my foot on the boy's back and forced him down into my empty seat. "I don't really know what your power is, but you seem pretty confident so it could truly be more powerful than mine as far as physical damage is concerned."

"Man your even worse at standing up for yourself than this nerd." Bakugou smirked as he gestured to the trembling Midoriya. It didn't take him long to recover his confidence after I startled and I had to give him props for that, but that same confidence rubbed me the wrong way.

"And your even worse at listening than that table, because I'm not finished yet." I said as I leaned in and stared the vicious looking Bakugou down. "It doesn't matter how strong your quirk his, because in a real fight you'd never beat me. It doesn't matter if you're as strong as All Might, because you can't even touch me if I don't want you to."

For anyone confused by my extreme overconfidence, I can explain. At that point there was no way on earth that I would've been able to last more than a few seconds against All Might, in fact I don't that there was a teacher at U. A. Who couldn't kick my butt at that point. I'm pretty sure I'd have lost to Bakugou if we'd had fought, but back then I believed my own hype. I thought I was unstoppable, but I would soon be rather painfully brought back down to earth.

"You know what asshole!" Bakugou grabbed one of my arms and smoke began plume from his palm, burning my hand so I stumbled backwards before awkwardly teleporting away. "I don't care if you have some special unknown quirk that let you get in here later than the rest of us. If all you can do is runway, you'll never be anywhere close to the hero I'll become. You better believe that, I'll be number one!" With that Bakugou left the table and went back to finish his lunch. He was still rude and aggressive, but there was something else about the way he spoke that couldn't help but convince me that his confidence was not misplaced.

"Genji-kun, um Genji-kun…." The green haired Midoriya called from the table, bringing me back out of my own head. "I'm sorry about Kacchan, he can be pretty intense sometimes." He apologized as I returned to my seat.

"Yeah! What's his deal anyway?" Uraraka spoke up in what I assumed to be an angry tone for her.

"I like his intensity. That's how you know he's serious." I said as I took one last glance over my shoulder. "So… Who's Deku?" When I turned back around Midoriya, Uraraka, And Iida where all sitting awkwardly, before Midoriya slowly raised his hand. "Oh really! My bad I thought your name was Izuku."

"It is… Kacchan calls me Deku sometimes to make fun of me…." Midoriya or Deku I guess said with a lowered head.

"I call him Deku too." Uraraka interrupted. "Not to be mean or anything. I just like it…."

"Oh! So it's a nickname. Izu-ku, De-ku. Makes sense." I said, not really getting it. "Well it's easier than Midoriya-kun, or Izuku-kun. Alright I'll start calling you Deku too." I said with a proud smile, Deku smiled too but in hindsight this may have been so that he didn't hurt my feelings even though he actually disliked the nickname.

"RING! RING!" The lunch bell rang through the campus, signaling everyone to return to class.

(After Class)

Our school days are segmented into two distinct curriculums. In the morning we had our standard high school education, like Math or English. After lunch we begin our hero studies, where we learn to hone our powers and hurt people. And I was more than excited for my first day.

"I wonder what Mr Aizawa has planned today. I'm sure it's something pretty rad." A blonde boy with black streaks in his hair said with bright enthusiasm. Thanks to Iida's help I learned his name was Denki Kaminari and he had an electricity based quirk.

"Hopefully All Might is in charge of today's lesson. He's much more encouraging than Mr Aizawa." A bug eyed girl responded from the other side of the class. Her name was Tsuyu Asui and she sounded pretty reasonable.

"I don't care who the teacher is, I just want to do more combat training. It's time I took the new kid through the ringer." Bakugou said before glaring at me over his shoulder.

"Bring it on blondy. I already told you you can't touch me." I replied as I nonchalantly leaned back in my chair wanting to look cool. Meanwhile Shoto Todoroki glared at me, like he had earlier today.

"Everyone quiet down!" Iida called out from his seat. I was starting to think he took the whole class rep thing too seriously, or maybe he was just too serious in general. "We must show respect to whoever is in charge of our class today!" Everyone quieted down to look at the Class Rep, before immediately disregarding his command and continuing their own conversation.

"So, why does Bakugou seem to have a grudge against you already?" Yaoyorozu-San looked over her seat to ask me, Todoroki-kun also seemed pretty interested in this subject though he didn't say anything.

"Well…." It took me a while to answer because I was kinda caught off guard. "From what Deku told me that's kinda just how he is, but it's understandable you know. We're all here to be number one so it's natural to be competitive, but Bakugou May have problems."

"So you're not after fame or money, that's not why you became a hero?" Todoroki-kun spoke up. "You want to be number one?"

"I actually don't know. I enrolled here because I knew becoming a hero would really mess with my old man." That was true in a sense, I didn't agree with my old man on how powerful quirks should be used. I really wanted to be a hero because I wanted to protect people who were weaker than, but I wasn't supposed to talk about me being born quirkless or my father or anything. "I think I want to be number one in more than just popularity, I want to put my power to its best possible use."

"Woah. Your explanation was pretty weird, but I think it's pretty noble." Yaoyorozu commented and Todoroki seemed satisfied. That's when we heard the door squeak open.

"All Might can't be here today." Mr Aizawa's dull voice captured the attention of the classroom. "He got caught up on patrol and can't make it today. Unfortunately I don't have a lesson plan prepared so most of you students will be getting a day off."

"YYAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A large uproar came from nearly everyone in the class.

"Quiet kids." Aizawa continued and everyone quickly got quiet. "You kids get a day off but it's not a free day. Everyone is to report to Training Ground Gamma for Mr Genji's…. let's just say initiation."

"Initiation?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Some of the teachers, myself included, don't believe that the status quo should change for anyone regardless of how special their power might be." Mr Aizawa's eyes narrowed at me as he spoke. "So they've arranged one final test to see everything you have to offer. Now go down to support and get your costume then meet the rest of us at the training ground."

(Later)

"Man!" I groaned. "It makes sense that they'd want to test me, but it really sucks getting singled out like this. All the more reason to prove I belong here today."

In times like this, when I am alone, I tend to let my thoughts run wild and this would be no exception. The whole high school thing is kind of a culture shock to me, but what was really on my mind was my classmates. So many different people with so many varying personalities for someone as sheltered as I was this was completely fascinating to me and I wanted to get to know people, but it also showed me how boring I was.

Every question was met with the same dull lifeless expression like I was some kind of doll. the only thing that really got a reaction out of me was when Bakugou threatened me and I'm pretty sure I handled that the wrong way. I need to stop being so stiff and nervous around people. I don't wanna end up like Mr Aizawa, all dull and boring. From now on I'm going to be friendly and upbeat, I'm gonna start acting like a likable human being.

My revelation about my dull character came right around the time I had reached my destination. "Class 1-H…. I guess I'm here." With a strong shoved I opened the large heavy door. When I stepped inside I immediately realized the huge amount of mechanical and electronic equipment that filled the room. "Whoa…."

I carefully made my way deeper into the room feeling awkward and out of place. "Uh… Hello…." I called out softly for assistance. Crap! No personality at all! Come on Kenta, be cool. Be polite like Deku, but confident like Bakugou. "Hello! Is anyone their!" I politely yelled to the classroom. I didn't receive an answer with words instead it was by the sound of wheels rolling across the clean floor.

I looked down to see a pink haired girl in goggles rolling out from underneath a large piece of machinery. "You! You're the teleporting boy right!" She jumped at me with.

"Uh….. My names Kenji." I tried stepping back away, but she followed me step by step keeping herself directly in front of me. "Where is the rest of your class."

"My name is Mei Hatsume. Nice to meet you teleporting boy." The girl lifted her goggles to reveal a rather strange looking pair of yellow eyes. "They're probably off working on other projects, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I have your costume ready!"

She quickly pulled a remote from one of the compartments on her baggy pants and with push of a button and the sound of mechanical movements, a large display rose from the ground of classroom 1-H and in it was my costume. "It…. It's…..Blue?" My previous costume was all jet black from the boots to the helmet, slick like a ninja. This suit was navy blue with a long dark stripe outlined in white running down the side of the costume, on the arms and legs.

It wasn't what I expected to be sure, and the helmet wasn't selling me and on it either. It was big and bulky and I was sure I'd look like a bobblehead running around in it. The only redeeming aspect was the cider, which was black and shaped like a ninja star.. "Yeah." Hatsume-san said, bring me back from my head. "Mr All Might said to make it more flashy and he was the one who decided on the U.A. color scheme." The glass panel on the display opened up. "Don't just stand there! Try it on!"

I looked over at her for a second, waiting for directions to a dressing room, or for her to leave the room.

"Oh!" She finally caught on. "I'll turn around!"

"Whatever. I have to get to class anyway." I slipped into what I assumed to be uncomfortable, tight fitting fabric. In actuality the suit was extremely comfortable almost like it wasn't even there. "Whoa, this is-"

"Extremely Comfortable!" Hatsume-San interrupted with a huge amount of enthusiasm. "I know right! I designed it perfectly!" She removed the large helmet from its spot on her display. "If you think that's comfortable, try this on." She slammed the helmet onto my head, but there was padding in their so I didn't get hurt. She then slapped a button on the side of the helmet, where the the ear would be, and it began to compact itself and perfectly shape itself around my head. At the same time the viser as well as the black lines on the suit lit up a bright red and i was able to see through the helmet.

"Pretty cool right?" The pink haired Hatsume praised herself with a huge smile on her face. "Next we need to talk about your arsenal." As she said this she tossed a short metal rod into my hand.

I looked at it for a second, then back at Hatsume. "Where's my sword?"

(Training ground beta)

It took a few minutes for me to meet back up with the rest of the class, cause I got lost on my way to the training ground. When I finally found them they were standing at a gate in front of a replica city. Bakugou and a few other students were smiling, and the rest of the class looked pretty concerned.

"Mr Genji!" I could here our English teacher Mr Yamada's voice coming from what I believed to be an entercom that's located around the fake city. "Please make your way to the starting gate and wait for Mr Aizawa's instruction."

As I made my way to the starting line I could feel the anticipation of my entire class on my back, and that could only mean one thing. "So you all know what I'm in for, huh. And I'm guessing by the looks on your faces it's pretty bad." I reached behind me and grabbed the Hatsume's metal rod. And with a push of a button it extended into an 7 foot metal staff.

I decided to show off a little by twirling the staff on my hand, before slamming it down onto the ground. Whatever it is, bring it on! I'll prove you all I belong here!" I decided to play this with a chip on my shoulder, I'll take whatever they can dish out.

"Alright that's enough showing off….." Aizawa's voice came over the entercom. "Let's get this show on the road. Explain the rules of the exercise Yamada."

"Alright! Who's ready for a game of Capture The Flag!" Mr Yamada truly sounded like an announcer for a sporting event or the host on a game show. "The rules are simple. A red flag is located at the center of the city. Your goal is to use whatever means necessary to capture this flag. The catch is that the flag will be guarded by the leftover villain robots from the entrance exam."

I looked down the fake city streets to see dozens of military green robots patrolling the alleys and streets. They varied in shape and size, probably to mimic different types of villains. As I analyzed the robots, I was startled by a loud "CRASH!"

I looked up to see a monstrous robot, the size of one of the fake buildings began marching across the urban terrain and it was followed by second identical giant robot. "You don't have to destroy the robots, but they aren't just gonna stand back and let take that flag!" The Mr Yamada finished with the instructions and gave me one last. "Good luck!"

I paused for a second to process the this challenge, before I spoke my mind. "Are you serious!?" I yelled up into the air where I believed Aizawa and Yamada to be. "My big test, to prove that I belong. You want me to go and get something."

I vanished for a second, before quickly returning with the flag in my hand. "There! I did it!" I threw the flagpole down on the ground to emphasize my point.

"Congratulations! You passed!" Yamada's bright voice rang in my ears, making me slightly irritated. "Welcome to U.A.! Get changed and meet us in the teachers lounge after class."

It doesn't really make sense looking back on it, but I was absolutely pissed. I thought it was ridiculous after the big deal Aizawa made about wanting me to be tested, that he'd pick something so simple knowing full well what my power was. I felt insulted like he was pulling a prank on me.

I pushed the button on the side of my helmet causing it to return to its original large shape and I easily slipped it off. "That jerk."

"That was amazing Kenta-kun." Deku called out as he ran to meet me, followed Uraraka and Iida. "You completed the task in like a second, I've never seen anything like it… But you seem pretty upset about it."

I didn't say anything, I simply walked past Deku acting like I hadn't even heard him. To be fair I was in no mood to talk.

(Later at the teacher's lounge)

I stormed through the door. From the face I was making, even a total stranger could tell that I was angry. "What the hell was that!"

Aizawa looked up from a newspaper to acknowledge my presence. "Oh you're here. Good job today." His calm demeanor and nonchalant presence only added to my irritations.

"You send me out there to go and grab a flag, knowing what I'm capable of? What was the point of any of that? To waste my time!" I let Aizawa know exactly what I thought, but lucky for me he knew exactly what he was doing.

"First of all." His voice was full of seriousness and a certain authority that forced me to listen. "Until that exercise I only knew you could teleport from one end of the classroom to another. You teleported a total of 600 meters there and back which is impressive. Secondly this lesson did something much more important. It gave me a good sense of your personality."

"Your impatient, easily excited and then you throw a fit when things don't meet your expectations. You have a major temper problem, and for someone who claims to have been born quirkless you sure do rely a lot on that fancy power of yours." I didn't want to admit it but Aizawa's lesson started to make sense and I had messed up big time.

"Your enrollment here was never in jeopardy. Your abilities plus your knowledge of villains are both far too valuable to us to discard you." Aizawa continued. "

Look you may have some problems, but it's not like you have the worst personality in the school." For some reason Katsuki Bakugou was the first to come to mind upon hearing this.

"This test also revealed some of your good qualities. You figured the odds would be against you in this challenge and chose to show up with a chip on your shoulder and head on approach. Also your not stupid." Aizawa's eyes narrowed as he said this. "Reluctantly or not you completed the exercise in less than a second and didn't bother with unnecessarily fighting the robots. Had that flag been a person and those villains had been real, you'd have saved his life. You were given this quirk hurt people, but you'd rather use it to do the right thing regardless of the consequences against you and U.A. would never refuse someone like that."

"Uh. Thank you." Aizawa may not be the most popular hero, but he's a damn good teacher. "Sorry for the way I acted. It was really ignorant and childish."

"Of course it was, but it was also expected." I guess that was his way of forgiving me. "I expect great things from you kid, but your gonna have to work for it. You're strong, but you're not invincible. Now go home." Aizawa folded up the newspaper and head for the door.

"Yes sir…"

(Author's Notes)

Here's another chapter. I really like writing this story and if you guys enjoy reading it please follow and favorite it. Bye!


End file.
